Inconvenient
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: Clark demands to speak to Bruce right away! Even though Alfred tries to warn him of how Master Bruce is 'busy' as discretely as only the British butler can…


"Mr. Kent, what a delight to see you", the butler exclaimed, blocking the doorway as effectively and discretely as he could. "What brings you to Gotham City?"

"I need to talk to him _now_, Alfred" the reporter said sternly while he almost as politely as the British gentleman had blocked the entrance managed to push him aside and enter the manor. He didn't even correct the butler in calling him Mr. Kent, even though he always insisted on everybody calling him by his first name.

"I'm truly sorry sir, but Master Wayne has been very strict in his orders."

Clark kept moving towards the stairs, uninterrupted by what was the closest Pennyworth would get to a direct order. The poor man had to run behind him and almost scream out his pleasantries:

"It has only been half a day, Mr. Kent, and I promised you he would contact you as soon as he was free."

Clark stopped on the first step of the flight of stairs and turned around. He was angry. More than he would like the old friend to know.

"Where is he, Alfred? He refuses to come to the phone, he doesn't answer his ., Oracle can't reach him in the cave… Is he moping in his study? Licking his wounds in the library?"

"No…" Alfred said hesitantly, looking away. He didn't fear the mighty man, but he didn't know quite how to handle the situation either.

"Then where is he, Alfred? I need to see him _now!_" The Kryptonian took three deep breaths before his look went from raging to pleading. "Please", he added.

"And it can't wait? Just…" Alfred checked his watch. A Rolex, classic model. Probably a gift from his employer. He did some small calculations in his head. "Just another quarter of an hour or so?"

"Alfred," Clark started, more calmed. "Do you really want me to tell you what he did?" It wasn't a thread. He just didn't want to share this type of information with Alfred, knowing how Bruce would react. He just wanted to clear things out right away.

"Very well, then."

Alfred had given up. Clark came as a civilian, which meant this was personal. But he was upset enough to use his x-ray vision and find out for himself in just a minute or so. Alfred could just as well show him to his master's location. With a little luck, they wouldn't interrupt anything crucial.

"The master is in his bedroom. I'll take you there, but please, calm down, Mr. Kent. I don't want any havoc in these private quarters."

Alfred now spoke as a strict teacher, correcting the mighty man in front of him while teaching him a valuable lesson. Clark understood how he could have such a good influence on the most stubborn man in the world. Even in his anger he had to bite his tongue not to reply with a "yes, sir". Instead, he finally got around to correct Alfred:

"Of course. And please, you know I prefer Clark."

Alfred threw him a little crooked smile before leading the way up the stairs. He kept playing nervously with the expensive watch.

"Sir?" he tried carefully as he knocked on the master bedroom's door. It took Bruce a couple of seconds to answer.

"I was not to be disturbed until dinner, Alfred" he finally snarled back after several moments of silence.

"I know sir, but Mr. Kent -" he looked back at their stubborn guest - "Clark, is here to see you."

"Clark?" Bruce answered surprised. Alfred knew it indirectly meant "out of costume?"

"Yes, sir, and I'm afraid it's mighty urgent, according to the gentleman himself."

Clark heard Bruce getting up and roaming around the room before opening the door while still tying a knot on his ropes belt. He slipped a hand through his messy hair and stared wildly at his teammate.

"This better be important..."

The reporter looked at Alfred again. Then back at Bruce.

"Can we talk alone?" Clark asked while raising an arm as a sign for the two of them to enter the room Bruce still stood in the doorway of, but Bruce quickly closed the door behind him. Instead he leaned in close to whisper.

"I know you have both superhearing and x-ray vision, so don't tell me you haven't noticed I've got company!" He formed a daunting smile in the corner of his lips. "Or maybe you're trying to sneak a peek?"

Clark had been so upset that he hadn't noticed the extra heartbeat. And he hadn't felt it necessary to use his x-ray vision after Alfred willingly led him to Bruce. It actually took him a couple of seconds before he connected the dots, a fact that seemed to amuse and soften the half-naked and blushed billionaire.

"Please give my guest a ride home when she is ready." Bruce said addressed to Alfred. "And make sure to get the valuables she has hidden before you do so."

"As always, sir", Alfred said with a calm Clark envied him. He himself still stood as nailed to the ground with a wide open mouth and staring eyes. Somehow this situation hadn't occurred to him as a reason for Bruce's isolation.

Bruce placed a hand on the back of his astonished friend, leading him towards a room nearby where they could talk and he could put some pants on. He yelled back over his shoulder, before the butler got too far away: "And make sure to offer her a meal. She has lost weight again."

Bruce quickly hurried Clark around the corner and in to one of the many bedrooms on the first floor of the manor. He closed the door behind them and went straight for a closet next to the grand window.

"I… I'm sorry to have interrupted you like that" Clark stuttered, having almost forgot his anger in bare shock.

"Oh, you didn't interrupt me, really." His friend said nonchalantly while going through the hangers with Armani suits – all his favorite fit, regarding off-the-rack clothing.

"But Selina might have a bone to pick with you."


End file.
